


Random Shots

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter References, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: This are some random one-shots of Malex, some prompts, songs and other things that just popped into my mind.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Find Peace

“I think you broke him!”

Alex’s eyebrow went up as he turned to Isabel, her eyes not waving from the door in front of her. He turned back to see Michael sitting outside on the patio by himself, a bottle of beer hanging from his fingertips as he stared out with a blank look on his face

“I didn’t break him,” Alex mumbled as his eyes narrowed at the curly-haired man that holds his heart and soul.

“Bullshit,” Isabel snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. “You show up to Michael’s trailer with a piece of the ship he’s been building for god knows how long. Telling him that you couldn’t keep it from him, even if it meant him leaving. All you want for him is to be happy, you care about him too much to keep this to yourself. Then hand him a bunch of files.”

“I wanted him to see what I found…everything about his mom! I figured he would want to know, since he only got a few minutes with her. Barely…” he mumbled the last part.

“You did this all because…”

“…he’s my friend.”

“Bull…shit!” Isabel flipped her hair over her shoulder. “You still love him, don’t you?”

“I never stopped…” Alex admitted. “It doesn’t matter where he is in this universe. I will never stop loving that man, I just want him to have everything he ever wanted. I want him to find peace in his life.”

Isabel turned to look at the brunette, Alex was watching her brother with such a soft look in his eyes. She lightly patting his arm that was closest to her, “Hate to tell you, Captain Manes. But from what I’ve heard and seen…you are his peace!”

Alex watched as Isabel walked towards the patio doors. Thinking back when he got the call from Isabel saying he needed him to come to her place. When he walked in, he feared the worst. But when she told him that Michael showed up, upset and completely mute, he immediately grabbed a beer and headed out to her patio.

Watching the two of them talking, then Michael sat back and tilted his head back to look at the sky. He seen him breath deeply as he closed his eyes. When his head comes back down, Michael turned his head and looked through the patio doors. His eyes going wide as he stares at Alex intensely. Alex stomach dropped their eyes connected and kept the stare. Both men couldn’t look away. Alex took a deep breath and headed outside to make sure Michael was okay.


	2. Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been through a lot of things in last few weeks. There was were a few decisions he's made lately that he's been regretting. Alex had left, Michael didn't know where he was...until Alex walks back into the Pony. Now he can't hold it in any more and now it's time for Alex to listen what he has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Michael and Maria not working out, and going to the one he belongs too!

Michael sat by the end of the bar as he cradled a warm bottle of beer. His mind wondering, thinking about the events that has happened in the last few weeks. Looking up, catching his refection in the mirror that was beside the bar. The reflection looking back at him was someone he barely recognized. Everything went to shit, between Max dying and then coming back to life after weeks of researching and testing. Then there was Alex, him leaving a mysterious package on the seat of his truck. A lengthy note telling him that all Alex wants is for him to be happy. Unwrapping the brown paper, he almost dropped it as he held in his hand a piece of his ship. Big enough that he should be able to complete it. But the thing that got Michael was the last part of the letter, it’s been bouncing around in his head ever since.

_I’m sorry…for everything my family has ever caused you and your family. I wish everything was different, I wish I could have been the man I always wanted to be. The man that deserves you…Maybe if I was that man, we could have something…something…_

_Cosmic!_

He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. Blinking his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control. The beer glasses started to rattle beside him. His mind went back to Alex, Michael hasn’t seen him in almost 2 months. To be honest, it was killing him. Every time he would talk to Kyle, he told him that Alex was okay but that didn’t help put his mind at ease. He needed to see it for himself.

“Guerin,” Maria bellowed. Michael shook his head to focus his eyes on Caramel haired woman that was leaning over with her hand sliding up and down his bare forearm. “…and you’re back. Hi! You want another one?”

Shaking his head from side to side…then went back to looking at the bottle in front of him. His mind slipping back to Alex, he knew the moment he kissed Maria it wasn’t the right choice. They weren’t the lips he wanted on his. The look he had in his eyes when they pulled apart, Maria knew that moment she wasn’t what Michael needed or wanted at this very moment.

When she asked him if she ever had a chance, when he shook his head no. All she could do was back away from Michael’s orbit, mumbling figured as she wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

“I thought at one time, you could have been. But looking inside myself, with everything that has happened. I could never open up my heart to anyone…because it already belongs to someone. It already belongs to someone and has been for the last decade!” 

That was 2 months ago, now he was finally allowed back into The Pony. Setting here, thinking about the man he loves.

The door slammed against the wall, making Michael shake his head as he turned towards the door. His heart skipped a beat, Alex and Kyle walked fully into the bar; their eyes connected. His whole body felt like it was ready to burst. Michael was halfway off the stool but stopped when they turned and headed towards the other end of bar where the booths were.

Tipping the beer bottle back, emptying it before laying a 20 on the bar top. Maria nodded as he got up and walked out of the bar. Pulling his keys from the back pocket of his tighter than normal jeans.

“Guerin,” the familiar voice made him stop dead in his tracks. Shaking his head as he nervously adjusted his cowboy hat. “Michael!”

Finally turning around, Alex was standing a few feet away with his hands buried in his pockets. “I haven’t heard you call me Michael in almost 11 years.” Michael kept a straight face, but his insides were all over the place.

“Never to your face,” Alex smirked. The sound of the wind was the only thing the two men heard as they stand facing each other. Alex finally took a step forward, Michael stayed in the spot like he was nailed down.

“You back for good?” Michael finally got the nerve to move and walked over to the bed of his truck. Snapping the lift down and hopped up to take a seat on the tailgate.

“For now.”

“Alright…” trying to keep his voice steady.

“You got my package?”

“Yup, thanks,” Hopping down quickly, making his way to his driver’s door. “See you around, Private.”

Before he could open the door fully, he felt a hand on his forearm. A shot of warmth traveled completely through his entire body. Turning his head to look at Alex who was standing right beside him. 

“What?” Michael mumbled. “What else do you have to say to me that letter didn’t.”

“There is…but I wanted to say it in person.” He paused. “The reason I was away for so long was because I found another site of Project Shephard’s. I had to go check it out and see of it was legit. It wasn’t, it was empty actually. But I figured it would be good for both of us…some time apart, since you moved on and I have too!”

“I haven’t…”

“Haven’t what?”

“Moved on!” his voice finally trembled. “I haven’t moved on. Maria was a mistake. I knew it as soon as I…you were wrong.”

“I was wrong, about what?’

“You were the man that I wanted, we did have something. We had everything I ever wanted. We are something, something cosmic and everlasting!” Michael turned to face Alex.   
“I love you, Alex Manes. Your family doesn’t make you who you are, and I have never seen them in you. You may have their name, but that’s all it is. You made yourself who you are.” His hand came up and rested on Alex’s warm cheek. “I fell in love with 17-year-old Alex, the kind-hearted boy that gave me a warm bed to sleep in when I had nothing but my truck and sleeping bag. Then…I fell in love with 28-year-old Alex Manes. The war hero…The man that came back to his hometown, fought your asshole dad to make sure that innocent people didn’t get hurt. The man that…”

“That what?”

“I love you. Past, Present and future!” Michael surge forward and took Alex’s lips. There lips fuse together as Alex back Michael into the side of his truck.

“Well,” Michael breaks the kiss, looking into Alex’s eyes. Leaning his forehead against Alex’s. “You wanna come back to the Airstream for a beer?”

Alex nods as he smiles, Michael gives him a quick peck as he opens the door for Alex to get in. Watching the man that he loves slid across the worn material of the bench seat. They still have a lot to work out, but Michael is looking at this as a step forward into a future that they both want and deserve.


	3. Sober Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alien gang decided to have a night of relaxing night sitting around Max's fire pit. Drinking and having a good time, until someone suggests they play a game. Ends up with a fight and things left unresolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first part of a two-parter...

The sun was setting, the orange tinge filled the sky as seven people were sitting around a stone firepit. Deciding after the intense week of alien issues that everyone needed a night of sitting around and relaxing. Sitting outside of Max’s house on his stone patio. Sitting around as the fire crackling in front of them as they all had drinks in their hands.

“We should all play a game!” Liz spoke up as she placed an empty bottle beside her chair. 

“Oh…hell no!” Michael groaned into his half empty bottle of beer. Looking around the open patio as his eyes land on Alex, the deep brown eyes shone in the fire light. Michael had to bite back a groan; the light was framing his sharp jawline. Making him the most beautiful man he’s ever known. 

“Oh…hell yes we are!” Liz chuckled. “And it’s your choice Mikey. Never have I ever or Truth or Dare?”

“None,” he blurted out as he looked around the pit. Isabel just scoffed as she took a drink of her large glass of wine.

“Come on Michael, stop being a stick in the mud.” Isabel comment as she poured the rest of her bottle into the large glass. “Let’s just be happy we can sit around like this and drink.”

“That is very true,” Alex finally spoke up as Michael’s eyes caught his. Their eyes not wavering.

“Fine,” Michael crossed his arms. “Never have I ever, at least I can drink to get through this dumb high school game.” Slamming back the rest of his beer, replacing it with a cool one that was beside the leg of his chair.

Kyle snickered as Liz and Maria went into the house to grab some more drink for the game. Coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and a couple of beers for the boys. Settling down in the seats, Max entangled his hands with Liz’s. “I’ll go first,” Liz said grabbing on to her drink. “Never have I ever…kiss the same sex?”

Everyone but Max took a drink. Liz giggled as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Michael laughed as the rest of the group focused on Kyle as the man looked around at everyone.

“You kissed a guy?” Alex asked the question that was in most of their minds. “When did this happen?”

Kyle quickly blushed, “Remember that night I took you to that bar outside the city. I was drunk and the thing I know I kissed that ginger that was hitting on me every time I would go get us drinks from the bar.”

“Oh my god, the one that looked like redheaded version of David Beckham.” Kyle nods as he looks down at the glass of wine he was holding.

The entire group laughed, “Alright…alright,” Maria spoke. “My turn…Never have I ever…made out in a museum.” Her eyes quickly dart between Alex and Michael.

The two of them were the only ones not taking drink. Maria looked over at Liz and smiled, she had an agenda as soon as Liz suggested they play a game. Alex and Michael have been dancing around each other for the last few months. They were both single and in this weird holding pattern that was completely unnecessarily. But it was time to get   
those two men together, and this weird tension between them.

“Never have I ever, stole something to get another person’s attention…” Alex quickly spit out, then quickly regretted as he looked up at Michael.

“Ohh…” Liz mumbled quietly as they only person taking a drink was Michael.

“Never have I ever…” Michael’s bottle stilled an inch away from his mouth. “…dated someone to make another person jealous!”

Nobody moved, “You should take a drink Alex or that wouldn’t be telling the truth.”

Kyle choked on air as everyone focused on Michael. “I’m way to sober for this!” Isabel drink her half a glass of wine in one go.

Alex stands up quickly, narrowing his eyes towards Michael. “I don’t have to, I never dated someone out of spite. I’m not like you Michael, I don’t fuck other people because they want to bury feelings they can’t handle. No offense Maria.”

“None taken.” She put her hands up in front of her as she sat back in her chair.

“I cared about Forrest, but he knew we wouldn’t forever.” Michael rolled his eyes as Alex paused. “You are such an asshole, Michael Guerin…you know that.”

Michael shoots up, “Why? Because I only speak the truth. You dated him to get back at me because I went to Maria. I was broken, I lost people…I was completely lost in the   
grief. I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry that I’m not normal and I couldn’t stand us always being a crash landing. We were never great together other then getting naked in secret. I just wanted some kind of normal…”

The five other people watched as the two men stepped around the fire and were face to face with each other. Max and Isobel looking at each other as they could feel Michael’s feelings exploding.

“I told you I was sorry about not telling everyone for all these years. I loved you…I love you!” he corrected himself. “But I’m not sorry for keeping you safe. You still can’t accept my apology, that’s on you. Don’t defect on my relationships where I wanted to be normal too. So, I could feel some happiness that I have felt only twice in my life. When I was 17   
and when I stepped on to the ranch when I came back to Roswell. But you know why Forrest and I didn’t work? As soon as he met you, he knew right away that he would never have my heart. It only belongs to one person and right now he’s being a fucking asshole.”

Alex took off into the house, Michael looked around at everyone, as five shocked faces looked back at him. “Well…that was eventful and here I thought my kiss with a guy was going to be the most revealing thing said tonight.” Kyle said as he finished off the wine in his glass.

“You wonder why this game is stupid,” Michael sat back down to grab a new bottle of beer.

“You aren’t going after him?” Max questioned as Michael lifted his head to see that everyone was wondering the same thing.

Michael looked at the door, he shook his head as he sunk further into his chair. A few minutes later, they all heard Alex’s start his vehicle and drive down the gravel road. Michael brooded for a few more minutes before he took off out the back. His truck coming to life and quickly taking off down the same road. Leaving the rest of them speechless and shaking their head.

“So…they still love each other?” Isabel leaned heavily on the one arm of her chair. Everyone nodding as they stared into the fire, Maria smiling to herself knowing she did the right thing. It may have gotten heated, but it needed to happen so both of them could find the happiness they deserve. With each other…


	4. Form of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinking about the disaster from the night before, deciding that he needs to have a conversation with Michael. They have a conversation and move towards something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the previous chapter, this one ends happier then the last one.

Alex was sitting in his driver’s seat, looking forward at the shiny trailer in front of him. Flashes of last night’s conversation replaying in his head. Getting the early morning text from Maria, apologizing for her actions from the night before. Explaining that she was just trying to give the two men a push towards each other.

That’s why Alex was sitting here now, he got into his truck and drove all the way to the Airstream. Getting out of his truck, taking a closer look at Michael’s trailer. It was pushed back, which meant that he was down in his bunker. Standing at the edge of the opening, hearing a humming coming from below. Alex took a deep breath before starting down the ladder.

Reaching the bottom, taking the final step on to the dirt. Alex turned around to see Michael laying on his back across the cot in the far corner. His black cowboy hat placed across his face. 

“What do you want?” Michael’s drawl came out, not even looking at who was in the bunker.

“I wanted to talk…” Alec spoke as Michael finally lifted his hat to look at him. “…about last night.”

“I think you said everything you needed to say,” he sat up as his hazel eyes caught Alex’s deep-brown ones.

“Michael…”

“Oh, now I’m Michael. What happen to Guerin?”

Alex crossed his arms across his chest, the intensity in Michael’s eyes as they go wide while looking at Alex. The tight t-shirt he was wearing went snug against his tone arms. The silence between them was growing to an awkward stage. Michael got up from the cot and walked over to his work bench. 

“Alex, I don’t have the time to rehash old memories.” Michael started to move around his drawings.

“You know a commanding officer once told me that ‘Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.’” He paused. “But the thing is the memories I have of us. They wouldn’t my torture, Michael. They saved me! They got me through every single day I was away from you. They gave me a reason to fight…to get back to you.”

Michael leaned forward on the table, “Why are you telling me this, Alex? Why are you even here?”

“Maria was trying to meddle last night,” Alex admitted as he leaned on his hands. “She was getting tired of us dancing around each other, apparently.”

“Of course, Maria.” Michael scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s really fucking weird that my ex-girlfriend is trying to get me back with the love of my life.”

Alex’s eyes snapped up to look at Michael as he plays with the edge of a piece of paper. “Michael…”

“What?”

“Can you repeat the last part of that sentence?”

“The ex-girlfriend part or…”

“No, the last 5 words you said.”

“Oh,” Michael smirked. “The love of my life part…that one.”

“Am I really the love of your life?”

“Really Alex, of course you’re the love of my life. You really think that I would throw that statement out lightly.” A deafening quiet filled the bunker. Alex started to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “I fell in love with Alex Manes, the past, the present and the future. I will always love you. But we are so fucked up, Alex. I’m an alien and you…”

“I’m a what?” Alex bit out. “I’m a Manes…I’m the reason that your family is being hunted or that your mom died. And don’t lie that you don’t blame me for everything that went shitty in your life.”

“I did, blame you Alex. But I was in pain and hurting, with my mom and Max. Then your father…I took it out on the one person that didn’t deserve it. I know I did, but I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I’m sorry for that.”

Alex chuckles, “Sorry…sorry” He put up his hands as Michael narrowed his eyes as some of the glass starts to rattle beside his hands. “Hey…hey…I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just that it’s weird for you to apologize.”

“Alex, I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I know…I know. I’m sorry too! Like I said that night, I’m sorry I left you behind, but I didn’t want to hurt you anymore then I already did.”

“That wasn’t you, you didn’t hurt me. I would do it every time. I would save you from your asshole father over and over.”

Alex smiled, “You’re the love of my life too.”

Michael smiles, “I know.” Alex throws his head back in laughter. “Really, Michael…A Star Wars reference.” He tilts his head to the side as he watches Michael’s eyes shine.

“So, what now?”

“We take it slow,” Alex answered truthfully. “Learn how to communicate, be with each other. Start as friends…”

“…with Benefits?”

Shaking his head, “No, Michael. We both know we are fantastic at the sex part. We need to work on the rest.”

“Alright,” Michael stepped around the worktable and stopped right in front of him. Bending over, taking a breath in as he whispered. “As long as you keep calling me Michael.” Alex smiles as he nods in agreement.


	5. If We Get Arrested, It's Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a mysterious call from Liz, making his way out to her location. Liz needs help retrieving something from inside this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this prompt, I started giggling and thought about these two getting into trouble together.

Michael pulled up to the large dark building at the edge of town. Parking along the dark side of the building, as per directions. He could see a figure standing off to the side, barely visible. Michael slowly climbs out of his truck. “Liz…” 

“Mikey, oh thank god you’re finally here.” The petite figure stepped out from the shadows. She was dressed in head to toe black and topped by a wool beanie that was way to hot to be wearing.

“What the fu…what is going on?”

“I need your help; I found a component while I was snooping around here earlier. It might be something we could use to help get Max back. I need to get a sample to see if I can I replicate it and test.”

“Okay, so…why am I here and not your boyfriend.”

“Really,” scrunching up her face. “You really want me to bring a sheriff deputy to a break and enter.”

“So…you bring the criminal, thanks Liz.”

“No, no…of course not. I would have called you regardless. I love Max but you’re the only one I trust to help me with this. Plus…you can open doors.” She smirks, pointing to her brain.

“One problem, this place is secure as shit. How are we going to get in without setting off alarms?” Following Liz as she takes off towards the steel door. 

“Alex!” she snuck up to the lighted keypad. “He’s hacking remotely to help us not get caught or set off alarms.”

“Liz, you had to get my boyfriend involved,” Michael stopped beside her.

“He offered when we were having milkshakes earlier,” she watched the keypad. Tapping her foot as she looks around.

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”

“Alright,” she nodded as she looks up the curly-haired man beside her. Suddenly there was a click and the light went green. Opening the door and they walked into the darkened hall. Michael rolled his eyes as Liz stops to look around the corner and gestures to follow. “Liz, you watch way too many spy movies.”

“Shut up,” she snapped back as they continued down the long hallway. Finally stopping at the large steel door with small plexy glass window. Liz looked up as did Michael. Waiting for a second before the pad went green and Liz went to open it.

“Why am I even here? Alex seems to be opening everything for you.” Michael frowned.

“Don’t be jelly, I need you for inside the room. Alex is just making sure we don’t get caught.” Entering the room, hearing machines humming all around them. Making their way over to a regular door. “Time to shine, Guerin.”

Michael shook his head, quickly unlocking the door so Liz can walk right in. Glowing glass cases were all over the tiny room. He looks at all the labels as he makes his way around the room. Liz finally waves him over to a dark case in the far corner. There was three viles sitting inside. Michael moved the simple lock with his power. Liz quickly took out one of the glass viles and put it in a steel container she took out of a bag.

“Okay, let’s go!” they made their way out of room and back into the long hallway. 

“That was easy,” Liz turned to smile at Michael.

“Don’t…” hearing footsteps coming from the other hallway.

“HEY…STOP!” A guard came around the corner. Liz and Michael started to running towards the exit. “STOP…RIGHT NOW!” The door they first came in blinked red then suddenly green. Bursting through the door and straight for Michael’s truck. Taking off quickly, they started laughing as they sped down the dark gravel road.

“Liz, next time you want to commit a crime. Don’t…”

“Oh…come on, you had fun.” Jabbing her fingers into his shoulder. “Plus, we haven’t had a lot of bonding time since Alex and you got your shit together. I thought this would  
be perfect.”

“Aww, are you missing your Michael time?”

“No…well maybe. I miss my lab buddy.”

Michael smiled as he looked over at Liz, “how about I come by tomorrow and we can figure out what to do with that vile. Okay?”

“Okay,” she perked up as her phone started to ring. “Crap, it’s the fuzz.” Tilting her phone screen to show Max’s face. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Answering it quickly, she bit her lip as he could hear mumbling coming from her phone. “No…of course not. I wasn’t breaking into any lab a few minutes ago. Michael and I went for a drink and now he’s taking me home. Well to your place actually…”

Michael shakes his head as he feels his phone vibrate as soon as Liz hung up the phone with him.

_Max:_  
I know she was lying, take her to my place before she  
commits anymore felonies!”

“Thanks, Liz. Now he’s pissy at me.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll flash a little skin if you know what I mean, he’ll forget about tonight.” They pull up of Max’s house. “Thank you for coming tonight, I appreciate it.”

“Now go to Alex’s, thank him for helping for tonight. I kind of promised him a couple of orgasms from you if he helped.” Liz giggled as she reached for the door handle.

Shaking his head, “Thanks, no pressure.” 

Leaning over, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and gets out to head into Max’s. Making his way to the cabin, he texted Alex and told him to be ready to collect his prize. Laughing as he got a text back of an eggplant and a winky face. God, he loved this man.


	6. Damn Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is having lunch at the Crashdown, watching the busy restaurant. Seeing things she doesn't understand with how a certain three people can be okay with all their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some Isabel and Kyle interaction...

Isabel collapsed into the teal leather booth; she released a huge a breath. Looking around the busy restaurant, which was unusual for a Wednesday. Liz and ‘Rosa’ were standing by the front counter, dancing around to the song that Liz put on the Jukebox. Moving around each other as they carrying trays of food to customers. Isobel was surprised on how quiet it has been on the alien front in the past few weeks.

“Hey, Isabel,” Liz walked up to her table carrying an empty milkshake glass. “Can I get you something some thing to drink or eat?”

“Can I get an Iced Tea and a basket of fries with hot sauce.” 

“Sure,” Liz smiled. “I’ll go put in your order, should be out in a few.” Her father calling out an order and Liz took off to pick it up in the window. Isabel smiled; she was glad that the restaurant was busy. Especially after Rosa showed up again and the rumors started around town. There were still people around the town that didn’t like how Liz’s cousin looked like Rosa. 

“Hey, Is…” Michael collapsed in the booth across from her. “What’s going on?” Raising his arm to rest on the back of booth.

“Nothing just ordered some fries. They are all mine, so don’t even think about stealing any. What are you doing here in the middle of the workday?”

“Just meeting Alex and Maria for lunch,” smiling as his eyes quickly traveled to the front door.

Isabel leaned forward on the table as she gave him a questioning look.

“What?” he cocked his eyebrow.

“Is that safe…?”

“We’re good, Maria and Alex have mended fences…kind of. Things are going in a good direction. Finally. It was actually Maria’s idea for the three of us to grab lunch together.”

“Really,” Liz suddenly dropped Isobel’s Iced Tea and a glass of water for Michael on the table as she pasted by to clean a table a few down from them.

“Yes, really. Don’t be judgey.” The front door dinged; Michael smiled as Isabel turned around to see Alex walked in with a full Airman gear. Michael nodded at her as he got up, grabbing his water as he made his way over to the table that Alex grabbed. The door dinged again as Maria walked in, smiling as she saw the two men sitting beside each other. Watching as three people greeted each other with ease, falling into an easy conversation as she sat down across from them. It boggles her mind how the three of them can get along so well with there history.

“Hey trouble,” Isabel looked up as Kyle walked up beside her. He was in his hospital scrubs. “Mind if I join you?” as he looked around to see no empty tables.

Shrugging, Kyle sat down across in the seat that Michael vacated moments ago. Liz came by and dropped off her basket of fries and large bowl hot sauce. Taking a few fries and dumping them in the sauce.

“How has Isabel Evans been?” Kyle asked as he reached over and grabbed a few fries but not before she slapped the fries out of his hands.

“Ouch, jeez…share much.” Rubbing the back of his hand as he saw her smirking behind her hand.

“Don’t touch my fries, Valenti!”

A sudden loud laugh came from across the restaurant, both of then turning to see Maria throwing her head back in laughter. All three people at the table were laughing, hysterically. 

“How is that possible?” Isabel commented. Kyle gave her a look as he focuses on Isobel again. “It’s like nothing happened.”

“Lots has happened, it’s just everyone finally grew up and actually talk their crap out.”

“I can’t believe after everything that happened; they are all friends.”

“You sound petty!”

“Well dah…I’m pretty!” 

“I said petty, Isabel!”

“Whatever, still doesn’t explain all of that.” Her hand waves in the three people’s direction.

“Talking is a magical thing, they still have their issues. Alex and Michael started having actual conversations then there is Alex and Maria that hashed everything out. Apparently, there was a lot of yelling and alcohol. Don’t even get me started on Michael and Maria, that was just weird and awkward."

“How do you know all of this?”

“Well, Alex is my bestie. Plus…Michael has been talking to me when he’s at the hospital with Liz. Which is weird…but I think Alex has more to do with that then Michael finally realizing that I’m awesome!”

“I feel like I don’t know what’s going on with Michael anymore.”

“Maybe…sit down and actually talk to Guerin. I bet he would open up to you, it might take a few hours but I think that Alex has finally got him to open up a little.” Kyle leans forward and taps his hand on top of her.

Isabel leaned back in her seat, slowly taking her hand out from under his. Reaching for her phone, she quickly taps out a message to Michael. Just asking if it was okay to stop by the trailer tonight so they could talk. 

Looking up, seeing Michael reach for his phone and read the screen. Looking over at her, he gives her a smile and a quick nod. Alex looking over at Michael’s phone for a quick second. Looking between the two and giving her smile at the two of them. Alex snapping out of his trance as his phone goes off, frowning as he looked down at his phone. Sighing as he got up from the table. Giving Michael a kiss on the cheek and a shoulder squeeze to Maria before stepping through the front door of the Crashdown.

“Just don’t rush Michael.” Kyle said. “Just remember he’s a broody bastard.”

“Yeah…yeah, I know,” she smiles. “But with everything that has happened in the last year. I just want…”

“…you will. But I should get back the hospital. Have a good day Isobel.” He got up from the booth and walked out of the restaurant.

Finishing up her lunch, she went to kill some time before going to Michael’s. Going back to her large empty house, decided to do some cleaning. Thinking about what she was going to say to Michael.


	7. Sing It Alanis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is lying in his bed, music blasting and his mind only on one person. Isabel shows up and gets him out of cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting on the bus listening to Jagged Little Pill and this one-shot popped into my mind. This touches more on Alex and Isabel friendship then Malex. But Michael does make an appearance...
> 
> This is also in Alex's POV

Rosa had the right idea, when you are having an inter-personal crisis or need to solve a dilemma. This was were I was now, lying in the middle of my military style made bed with Buffy laying by my feet. Right now, “You Oughta Know” was blaring in his small bedroom. The first few repeats, singing along to the angry lyrics. That was an hour ago, now I’m half a bottle of Tequila in and analysing every single lyric. They were hitting way to close to home for my liking.

‘Michael’ everything about this song is about the curly-haired man. Actually, it’s about Michael and Maria. _‘Sing it Alanis’_ thinking as he reached for the bottle on his side table. From what Kyle has told me, they were dating but it was nothing serious. Rolling my eyes as I sit up and take a huge swig of Tequila. Gliding my hand across Buffy’s fur, the softness was nice against my hand. **‘And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?’** wincing as that line comes though the speaker of his phone. I need to stop drinking as I looked down at the almost empty bottle.

Deep down, wanting to know if that line is true, does he still think about me? Does he have to bite his tongue when he’s about to come so he doesn’t scream my name?

“Buffy, what the hell is wrong with me?” The dog looked up with look on her face and stared at me. “He’s moved on, I should too! I just want him to happy. So, why am I being this pathetic?”

“You aren’t pathetic,” Snapping my head up to see Isabel standing in my bedroom doorway. “I knocked, but no one came to answer so I came in. Heard Alanis playing, and now looking at the half empty bottle I say it’s been that kind of day.”

Shrugging as she stepped further into the room and scratched behind her ear. Buffy’s tailed started to hit his socked covered foot. “Yeah, Tequila came to play. I don’t think it was the best decision. I don’t think I can stand up properly. But that’s fine, anyways...what are you doing here?”

“Well…my dear Alex. I was taking a drive and remembered you lived out here. Decided to come and visit, sorry I didn’t call first.” Rounding the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You thinking about Michael, aren’t you?”

Turning down his music, “No…maybe.” Isabel cocked her eyebrow as she looked at the Tequila bottle again. “Okay yes…alright. This song brings up things!”  
Isabel reached across and laid her hand on mine. “Don’t give up on him, please.” My eyes go wide with the statement.

“He’s with Maria, he kind of did that for me.”

She shakes her head, “He just wanted something easy, he told me before Max and Rosa drama. He loves you, he always will. But Michael had been through enough shit that he wanted easy.” Slipping my hand out from under hers. “But…” she grabbed it tighter. “…she isn’t you. He waited 10 years for you, Alex. It was to much in such a short time. But looking at him right now. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes, the only time I’ve seen that is when you enter the room or whenever your name is mentioned. That smile when it happens is something else.”

“What if…”

“I have a feeling that whatever they are is almost ran it’s course. Maria and him, but you shouldn’t sit here and being depressed about them or him.” She stands up. “Now come on, let’s go into town. Get some pancakes at the Crashdown and check out some guys.” Smiling down at him as she shoves her ponytail over her shoulder.

“I don’t know,” moving the bottle to the side table again. “I don’t want to leave Buffy for to long.”

“Bring her, we can sit outside. I bet Liz or Rosa will give him a bone or something.” Buffy’s head popped up when Isabel said bone.

“Alright, give me a minute.” She nodded before exiting though the door. Buffy jumped off the bed and followed her thinking that she had a bone. Getting up from the bed, swaying a bit as stood up straight. Taking a few minutes before I started moving. Clicking the music off on my phone and made my way out to the pouch. Isabel and Buffy were sitting on the chair to waiting for me. Buffy already hooked up to her harness and leash.

“Let’s get this show on the road.,” I said as I make my way slowly down the stairs. Lightly chatting as Isobel drove into town. Getting into town, finding a parking spot outside the restaurant. Getting Buffy from the back seat and they settled in the last open table that was outside the front doors. As I settled in my seat, the door flew open as Maria and Michael were walking out hand in hand. My breath hitched as his eyes caught mine, suddenly seeing his whole face light up.

“Told you,” Isobel mumbled. Buffy let out a loud bark as she saw the two new people. She darted straight for Michael’s legs, her tail wagging as she jumped around his eyes. Michael crouched down and scratched behind her ear. He was quietly talking to her as I looked up to look at Maria. Her eyes wide with shock. He looked up and our eyes caught, a shiver came over me as we stared at each other. Then Maria spoke breaking our eye contact.

The four of them were civil as they talked for a few minutes before Maria dragged Michael away because she needed to get to bar. Looking over at Isabel, a sly smile on her face. Turning back to watch two of them walking away. Michael turned his head suddenly and our eyes connected again. It’s been the same look I’ve gotten for the last 10+ years. It wasn’t over, but I can still be bitter if I wanted too.


	8. 21 Surpises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core three are turning 21, they decided to throw a party at the Wild Pony! Alex found out about the party from Maria and decided that he needs to surprise a certain curly-haired man from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot popped into my mind after reading the spoilers that Carina posted on her Twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alex took a deep breath as he stepped off the plane, straightening his camo as he was walking down the pedway. Dodging around people as he made it to the front doors of the busy airport. Stepping outside, the dry desert air hit his skin. Different from the Middle East, this was home. He was on leave for the next 72 hours. The reason for stepping back into New Mexico was for a specific reason, Michael Guerin. Maria had written him a few months ago and gave him the low down on everything going on in their hometown. Especially the triple 21st birthday party for the Evans twins and Michael. Isobel was planning everything, when he read that he automatically knew he wanted to surprise Michael.

Getting his rental car, which was longer than he expected when the front desk guy decided to have a whole conversation about him being in the service. Finally driving down the highway towards his hometown. He made sure that his father and brothers wouldn’t be in town. He wanted these three days to be relaxing for the both of them. Turning on the radio, he started to bob his head to the Panic song that was playing. It didn’t take him long to get outskirts of Roswell. His stomach flipped as he saw the ‘Welcome to Roswell’ sign.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot that was just on the town line. He checked in and threw his bag on one of the beds as he laid on the other to relax. He had few hours before the party would start at The Wild Pony. Changing out of his camo and just laying on the top of the bedspread that was actually clean. Setting the alarm beside the bed and fell asleep.

Moaning as he was slowly waking up as the alarm is going off, rolling over he slammed his hand down on the alarm. Laying spread out on the double bed; his one hand starts to rub his face to wake up. Getting up, he took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and an olive-green button up shirt. Looking in the mirror, he smiled as he pictures Michael’s face when he sees him walk into the bar. Looking over at the clock, it was time to head to the bar. To see the man, he travelled halfway around the world to celebrate his birthday.

Pulling into the Wild Pony parking lot, seeing all the cars in the parking lot. He went around back and parked beside Maria’s vintage truck. Smiling as he got out, taking a minute before he headed to the front door. The bass already humming through the heavy door. Opening it up, he slowly walked in to see the whole bar decorated in Blue, Beige and Silver, a weird combo in Alex’s mind. Stopping inside the doors and suddenly someone yelled, **“ALEX!”**

**“ALEX!”** Michael’s head turned so fast that it almost popped off his body. His eyes focused on the bar area, seeing Maria hopped out of the back of the bar. She tackled Alex, wrapping herself around him as he returned the hug. His whole body went numb as he barely felt the bottle of beer slip from his fingers. A muffled smashing of glass wasn’t even on his radar as his whiskey eyes stared at the man that hasn’t left his mind in over 4 years.

“For crying out loud, Michael…” feeling a slap on his shoulder finally breaking his stare. Looking at Isobel, he followed her glare to the ground. The broken bottle scattered all over the bar floor in front of him. “How can you be that drunk already?”

“I’m not, it slipped.” He mumbled as he bent down and started picking up the large pieces. Tossing them on the table beside him, he tried to clean it up the best he could. His eyes travel over to the bar again, Alex was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. Nursing a bottle as he looked around the busy bar. Michael hid behind the wooden pillar, knowing that Alex couldn’t see him. But he got the full view of the Airman.

‘God, that man…’ Michael thought to himself as he watched Alex take a drink from the dark brown bottle. He looked amazing; he hasn’t seen Alex since right after he was done basic, that was almost 3 years ago. That visit ended in an argument but then he relieved a letter a few weeks later. From Alex, saying all these things that just made Michael missed him even more. 

Taking a deep breath, once again he looked over at Alex. He was busy talking to Maria. This was his chance to sneak over to the bar. Slipping out from behind the pillar, he made his way over to the busy bar. Sneaking up beside him, knowing his attention was elsewhere. He was about to clear his throat, but Maria stepped in front of him.

“Guerin,” she snapped out. Michael looked out the corner of his eye and saw Alex’s head snapped over to him.

“Deluca,” he flashed his smiled. “I accidentally dropped a bottle by the pool table.”

“Damn it, Guerin. The one night I thought you would behave.” Narrowing her eyes towards him. For all that is…”

“It was an accident, Maria. I’m sorry, I saw something that made me drop it. I cleaned most of it up.” His eyes shifted over to Alex. Quickly checking him out, he bit back a moan as he saw the man filled out his button up better then the last time he’d seen him. Alex eyes darkened as Michael looked into his.

“Sure…it was,” Maria paused breaking their stare. “Oh…you remember Alex Manes…we all went to school together.”

“I remember seeing him around, how you doin’, private?” Michael turned to face Alex as he leaned on to the bar top. 

“Just fine,” he mumbled out. “Good to see you, Guerin.” The tension between them growing as they both continued to be silent.

Michael looked around, seeing no one looking towards the two of them. He leaned in closer to Alex. Breathing in deeply, he could smell Alex’s cologne. Lowering his voice, “What are you doing here? I thought you were overseas…”

“Surprise…found out it was someone’s birthday. I took leave before I need to head to my new assignment.” Alex leaned in, their faces only inches apart. They both felt the heat between their bodies raising.

“Darlin’!” Michael drawls as his hand grazes Alex’s forearm. Seeing the brunette shiver as his fingers linger on his skin.

“How long do you have stay here?” Alex whispered as he leaned forward whispering against Michael’s ear. Michael tried not to shiver as he felt the breath against his skin.

“About an hour, two tops…”

Alex tipped back the rest of his beer, pushing back from the bar. Leaning over to whisper in Michael’s ear again. “I’m staying at the hotel on the east edge of town. Room 106…meet me there when you’re done here. So…” Alex leans forward, his lips just grazing Michael’s earlobe. “…I can give you your birthday present!”

Michael bit back a moan as Alex started to walking out of the bar. He watched him entire way, promising himself he’s only staying an hour. Then he was leaving. Fuck Isobel and Max, this party was mostly for them anyway.

“Deluca,” Maria tilted her head to the side as she frowned. “Can I get another one?”

“You gunna to break this one?” she asked as she popped the top off.

“No,” giving her a smile. “Scouts honor.” Maria shook her head and handed him the new bottle. Nodding his head and walked back to where Max was now standing. They both stood off to the side and watched the crowd. But the only thing on Michael’s mind was Alex Manes.

An hour later, Michael slipped quietly out of the bar. Making it to the truck quickly as he started it and spun his wheels out of the gravel parking lot. He left Isobel dancing with some guy that tall and mysterious, and Max was playing pool with a few of his co-workers. His nerves building up the closer he got to the hotel that Alex was staying at. Parking beside a small silver car, his eyes searched for room 106. Landing on it quickly, he got up and made his way to the doorway. Tapping on the door, he looked from side to side to see a guy a few doors down sitting and having a smoke on a lawn chair.

Seconds later, the door flew open and Alex was standing there in a pair of dark cargo pants and muscle shirt.

“Fuck me,” Michael moaned as he looked into Alex’s eyes.

“Hey,” Alex smirked. “Come in!”

Michael entered the room as Alex stepped aside. Within a second of Alex closing the door Michael pushed the Airman up against it. Taking his lips hard as he wrapped his arms around his lean by muscular body. Feeling Alex’s drag his hands threw his hair. Michael pressed his body into Alex, feeling each other as their kiss deepened. 

Alex wrenched Michael back by his hair, “Happy Birthday, Michael!”

“You mentioned a gift,” he smirked. His eyes searching the man that was in his arms. “What did you get me?”

“Me!” Alex smiled as he lunged forward and took Michael’s hard and fast. Alex turned them around, walking them towards the bed as their lips fused together. Alex stopped, grabbing Michael by the jacket as they turned again. Alex pushed Michael on to the bed. Alex’s hand climbing up Michael, snapping open the top of his jeans. His hand slipping inside and stroked his half-hard cock as his other hand slipped under his shirt. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you!” Alex kissed Michael’s hip bone. 

“I missed you too!” Michael cried out as Alex’s hand slipped out of his pants. Alex and Michael were face to face. “Happy Birthday to me!” he smiled as Alex took his lips passionately.

Alex smiled as he looked at Michael’s swollen lips, there bodies pressed together as the wrapped around each other. Slowly taking their clothes off. They had two and half days, to rediscover each other and find out the new things that have appeared over the last three years. Both of them mentally decided that they were going to make the best of the days they had together.


	9. Who Thought This Was a Good Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barn that sat in the middle of nowhere, a strange light is coming from it. Four people set out to try to find out what is going on and it turns out that it's more important then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carina also said that they were having a spooky episode in season 2, plus the pictures from set that look like they were filming at a barn.

“Seriously…” Michael groaned as he pushed the tall crop out of the way. “Why am I even here?”

“You are the muscle, Michael!” Isobel whispered as they quietly made their way through the dense farmer’s field.

“Oh my god, seriously Is. You can literally melt peoples mind and I’m the muscle. Why are we here?”

“Well…I was eavesdropping on a conversation with who shall not be named!”

“He isn’t Voldemort, Is.”

Her head tipped to the side as she looked at the curly-haired. “Anyways, there have been sightings of weird lights coming from this barn. Thinking maybe it’s something alien. I wanted to see if it is or not.”

“Alright…”

Both of them hearing a noise, they ducked down in the dense crop. Isobel turned to stare at him, smiling to herself. “I didn’t know you were a Potter Head…the new things I learn about you.”

“I read the books, alright. That doesn’t mean I’m a Potter Head. I’m not a nerd.”

“What house are you?” glad it was dark as she smirked.

“Hufflepuff.” He mumbled quietly.

“Oh my god,” Isobel slapped her hand over her mouth trying to quiet her laugh. “I would have figured you as Slytherin.”

Michael cocked his eyebrow, “Close, Hufflepuff.” Pointing his thumbs towards his body.

“If you would have told me a few years ago, I would be hiding in farmer crops talking with about what Hogwarts houses you are. I would have told you to stop drinking.”

Before Michael could give her a sarcastic comment back, they heard a loud noise come from the other side of the field. Michael led his index finger to his mouth; they both became quiet as a bright white light came through the dense crop. Isobel stood up, “Come on, little badger. Let go see what the hell is going on with this bright ass light.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he stood up and followed her as they both made their way across the opening. They passed some rusted farm equipment, making their way slowly around the side of the barn. Michael took the lead, stopping short of the front edge of the barn. A rustling coming from opposite side of the large gravel driveway. The bright white light shining through the smallest holes of the wooden barn. The light suddenly started to blinking. 

“Can you sense anything?” Isobel asked as she stepped up behind him.

“A small tingling but nothing to concrete, you?”

“Nothing,” Michael stalled as hearing the loud noise was getting closer. Suddenly two male voices came closer to the barn. Michael stretched around the corner and looked to see who was coming. Two male figures stepped out of the tall grass across from the barn. Voices mumbling as the figures were getting closer.

Isobel popped her head around Michael’s shoulder to look at the two people coming towards them. “Who is that?” she whispered by his ear.

“Don’t know.”

“Kyle,” a clear voice made Michael snapped his head to the men. He knows that voice, he loves the man attached to that voice. “Shut up, we aren’t supposed to be here. I don’t want to get caught; we’re trespassing!”

‘Alex’ his thoughts came into his mind as the two men stepped up to the barn. A loud crash came from behind him. Whipping his head around, seeing Isobel standing completely frozen beside a dozen of tin cans that were scattered by her feet. “Is, jesus!”

As Michael turned around just as he heard a gun cock, his eyes focused on the barrel of the gun pointing at his head. ‘Shit’

“Guerin!” Alex growled out. Michael bit back a moan. The man in front of him lowered his gun as Kyle popped out beside and smiled at the two people in front of them. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“It’s my fault,” Isobel came out from shadows, standing beside Michael. Alex’s eyes go wide. “I overheard you two talking, since you two are still being weird.” She pointed between Alex and Michael. “I needed to come sees if what you two hens were gabbing about was something alien related.”

“Jesus…”

“How rude, we aren’t hens.” Kyle frowned.

An awkward silence between the four of them, Isobel rolling her eyes as Michael and Alex stood a foot apart and staring at each other. Walking around the three men, Isobel walked up to the door. The light stopped blinking; a steady stream of light shone as she went to grab the handles of the door.

“Isobel, don’t!” Alex raised his voice as he turned towards her. “We don’t know what’s in there…you can’t go in there it.”

The light started to flash quickly again. Isobel looked at the three men, then something suddenly started pulling her towards the barn. Her hand wrapped around the handle, pulling it open just as the three men ran up to her. The light suddenly snapped off and the barn went dark as the four of them stood in the open doorway. 

Suddenly the bright light came on, blinding the four of them. Then a loud humming started, getting louder by the second. Isobel and Michael were getting pulled towards the humming.

“Michael, no don’t…” Alex lunged forward, but it was to late. Stepping in the middle of the barn, Alex and Kyle were about to step forward as the two people in front of them both disappeared into the light. “Damn it!”

The barn went pitch black, the air stilled as Alex and Kyle walked further into the barn. Michael or Isobel were gone, and the barn seemed eery and the air stilled. Alex frantically started searching every nock and cranny around the dark barn. Kyle searched the one side and Alex the other.

“We have to find them, look everywhere Kyle!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them.”

The bright light faded quickly, Isobel and Michael arms were raised but slowly coming down as they focused on the multi-coloured room that surrounded them. Symbols that Michael recognized from the console of the ship.

“Where are we?” Isobel asked as she looked around at the white floor and rainbow coloured walls.

“I have no clue,” Michael walked to the closest wall. His hand stalled as he just grazed the smooth wall. Taking a deep breath before he rested his hand on the wall. A quick light flashed, they both looked around the room until turned to look around. Finally landing a woman in white cloak with a bright smile looking back at them.

“Mom,” Michael stuttered.

“My dear Rath,” glided up to him. Lifting her hand, lightly placing it on his cheek. Shivering as the hand was cold against his skin. “My boy.”

Michael’s eyes start to water as her thumb was caressing the top of his cheek.

“Where are we?” Isobel broke their concentration. The young blond woman looked over at her. 

“Oh Vilanda, look at you. You grew up beautifully, your parents would be so happy to see you so all grown-up.” Isobel looked between Michael and woman.

“Michael, who is this?”

“It’s my mother, I think…” Michael answered as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her blue eyes shined as she brightly smiled at him.

“I am,” the blond paused to look between Michael and Isobel. “I’m a hologram. When you touched the screen and your DNA was taken. Our scientist wanted to make sure whoever touched the console was greeted with their blood relative. To calm them, if you will.” 

“What is this place…Why are we here?”

“This is an information centre; this is where everything about our planet is located. Anything and everything you ever wanted to know, is all located in this room.” She goes to touch one of the panels and it lights up brightly. “I’m glad you found it; we’ve been waiting for one of you three of you find this place. It’s been over 60 years since we hid this under the structure above us.”

Isobel started to walk around the average size room. “How did we get down here?

“Transported must likely…” Michael commented, he shrugged as he inspected the console in front of him.

“We need to get back,” Isobel nervously said.

“Oh Vilanda, I feel your heart beating quickly. You don’t need to be nervous. Nothing hurt will hurt you here. If anything, this is probably the safest place to be.”

“Michael,” Isobel bit out. Suddenly she started to look around at the walls to find a way out. She looked back to see Michael and his mother. Feeling a bit left out, as they were talking quietly. Clearing her throat as the curly headed man turned to look at her. “How do we get out of here?”

The blond let out a small laugh as the screen across from her lit up, it started flashing. Isobel walked towards it, paused to look over at Michael then his mother.

“This place is well hidden; you can always come back.” Mara said. “Bring Vilanda and Zan, or Isobel and Max as they are called on Planet Earth.” She paused. “You can even bring that man that has your heart. Humans are welcome.” Looking over at her son and smiling wide.

“I promise,” Michael paused. “I’ll be back, mom!”

“Of course.” Folding her arms in front of her, holding her elbows in her hands. “Until next time, my dear boy.”

“Michael…come on,” pressing the flashing light and then everything went dark.

“We can’t give up,” Alex is rechecked under a bunch of tarps in a corner. Suddenly a bright light flickered as Alex turned around to see Isobel and Michael standing in the middle of the barn floor.

“Michael,” Alex rans over to him as Michael adjusts his body as Alex wraps around him. Squeezing him tightly as Kyle makes his way over to the three of them. Alex’s hands touching all over Michael’s face, making sure he was okay.

“I’m fine…I’m fine,” Michael whispered as he looked Alex in his eyes. Seeing the worry in his eyes as Alex’s hands warm touched his skin. Lifting his arms to grab on to his biceps. “I’m fine, Alex! I promise!”

“Where did you guys go?’ Kyle asked as he looked between the two aliens.

“It was some kind of information room,” Isobel answered as her eyes traveled over to Alex and Michael. The way Alex’s hands were traveling over Michael, the concern in his eyes made Isobel heart melt.

“I saw my mom,” Michael mumbled his eyes focused on Alex’s. The way Alex’s eyes looked in his eyes when Michael mentioned his mom. “It was only a hologram, but it was her just younger. She looked so beautiful, Alex.”

Silence surrounded the four of them as they stood in the dark barn. Alex finally dropped his hand off Michael’s arm as they stood around. Michael started to move away from the group. Searching under the boxes and tarps, noise filling the barn.

“What are you looking for?” Alex asked as Michael started touching the far wall.

“The entrance, I need to know how to get back in.”

“She didn’t tell you,” Kyle cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the curly-haired man and blond standing beside him.

“Nope,” Isobel resting her hand on her hip out as she watched Michael frantically search the barn. “Just told us that it was an info hub and that whoever touches it their DNA match pops up. With Michael, it was his mom.”

“That’s Stars Wars sounding shit,” Kyle blurted out. Alex snapped his head towards his friend. “What?”

“It’s Star Trek, Kyle!”

“Whatever!” Kyle rolled his eyes at his friend.

Alex rolled his eyes as he looked back at Michael collapsed on to the crate. Walking over to him, laying a hand on his jean covered shoulder and feeling his body snag.

“Michael,” he looked up at Alex. “Why don’t we come back in the morning. Search in the daylight, that way we will have a lot lighter.” Michael slowly lifted his newly healed hand to wrap around Alex’s

“Okay,” he mumbled. Standing up from the crate, the two men walked back to the other two that were still standing in the middle of the barn.

“Let’s get out of here before any else freaky happens,” Isobel says as they head towards the barn entrance. Twisting around to face the three boys. “Did you know that Michael is a huge Harry Potter nerd?”

“Jeez, Is…shut up!” Michael growled out as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh…come on, aren’t Hufflepuffs suppose to be happy and shit.”

“Hufflepuff,” Kyle starts laughing as he looks over at Alex. “It’s like kismet!”

“What are you talking about?” Isobel asked as they closed the door behind them.

“Just that our little airmen here is a Hufflepuff too!” Kyle smirked. “Oww!” Alex punched him in the arm.

Isobel starts laughing hysterically as she looked over at Michael. Seeing his eyes widen and face go slightly red. His eyes softened as he looked at the brunette. ‘Oh god,’ she thought to herself.

The four of them separated as Isobel and Michael made their back to his truck. Driving in silence until they pulled in front of Isobel’s house. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“Teasing you about Harry Potter,” Isobel turned to Michael.

“It’s fine, Is!”

“You’re going back tomorrow?”

“Probably, I’ll see.”

Isobel nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for coming with me.” Michael nodded as she got out of the truck and made her way to the front door. Michael made sure he watched her step inside the house before he made his way back to Airstream and crashed on his bed as soon as he entered the front door.

The next morning, Michael stepped out of the Airstream door as he sees a truck pulling into the junkyard. Squinting his eyes as he places his cowboy hat on top of his messy curls. The truck stopped; the dust settled as Alex got out. He was carrying a thick package under his arm.

“Mornin’,” Michael stepped off the last step.

“Good morning,” Alex smiled, he stopped beside one of the patio chairs. “I have something for you.” Michael stepped closer to Alex as he held out a plastic bag.

Michael took the bag from his hands. Opening up the top, he took a look inside.

“I didn’t know if you seen any of the movies, so I thought you could watch them. Underneath the movies is a portable DVD player if you didn’t have anything to watch them on.”

Michael looked up, pausing as he looked at the man in front of him. Michael stepped forward; he pressed his lips against Alex’s. A sigh came from one of them as Alex placed his hand on Michael’s chest. Gripping the white t-shirt in his enclosed fist as Michael’s hand slipped into his soft hair. 

“Thank you, Alex. I haven’t seen any of the movies.” Michael smiled as he rested his forehead on to his. “Is that all you came for?” 

“No, not the only reason. If you wanted to go back to the barn today, I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have too.”

“I want too.”

Michael took a deep breath, “Alright, let’s go. Then maybe after we can come back here and watch Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone.”

“Deal,” Alex smiled as he watched Michael put the bag inside the Airstream. The two of them walked over to Alex’s truck and made their way back to the barn that literally has all the answers to every question the three of them have about their people and home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Michael as Hufflepuff...the nerve lol! But come on it's cute!!


	10. Viewing Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes watching TV brings people together, then sometimes you wonder if your boyfriend has a doppelganger that acts on a Teen Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one seems really out of the blue one-shot, but I thought of the group randomly watching shows. This is what I came up with...

“What the hell are you watching?” Alex walks through the front door of the cabin hearing a girl screaming her lungs out. Looking straight ahead with his eyebrow cocked as Michael was relaxing on the couch with a beer in one hand and the other stroking the fur in between Buffy’s eyes. Her eyes half closed as Michael was petting her.

“Hello, handsome…” Michael smirked as he looked up from the TV with a smirk on his face. “I’m watching some show that your Netflix recommended.”

Alex took a step forward to look at the screen. His head tilted as he saw four girls standing in a semi-circle with phones in their hands. They were all looking at each other. Alex got this look on his face as he looked back at Michael. Looking back at his love, he didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s something about Pretty Liars, I don’t know. I was bored and you told me not to go ahead on Vikings…so, Buffy and I decided to give it a try. Right girl…” He went to rub Buffy’s behind the collar roughly as the dog panted with her tongue out.

“You know this show is for teenager girls, right?” Alex shook his head as he looked back at screen.

“Meh…” Michael turned back to the show as Alex came over to give him a kiss on top of his soft curly hair and pet the top of their dog’s head. Buffy giving him a wet lick on his hand. Leaving his boyfriend to watch the show, getting out of his fatigues to take a long hot shower to wash the day the shitty day he had at the base.

After his shower, pulling the navy-blue Air Force sweatshirt over his head as he walked out of the bedroom. “Hey babe!” Michael called as he walked into the living room. Alex laughed to himself as he saw that Michael hadn’t moved from his position on the couch, but Buffy had moved from the couch over to her doggie bed that was in front of the fireplace.

“Yes…” Alex smiled at the pet name that Michael started to call him soon after they decided to give this a serious try.

“Does this guy look like you or am I…”

Alex looked over at the screen and as he laughed to himself. The character on the screen did look like him only younger and with longer hair. “Maybe, if I grow my hair out and de-aged like 15 years. But I sure wouldn’t be sharing a shower with the blond. Especially when I have a hot curly-haired cowboy I could share it with.” 

Michael smiled as he paused the show, he set the remote on the couch as he got from his seat. Walking up to Alex, wrapping his arms around him. Giving him a sweet kiss as they both heard rustling coming from the fireplace, then hearing Buffy’s nails prancing on the wooden floor as she heads into the kitchen.

“Honestly, you would look different with longer hair,” Michael’s hand sinks into his hair. Tugging on a stray strand of hair beside his face. “I would rather have it short. Easier to grab on to when we are in bed.” Michael leaned in; he lightly placed a light kiss on his lips. 

Clearing his throat, mostly to hide the groan. “I’m going to start supper,” Alex said as he stepped around his boyfriend. “You want to come and help me or finish…” He said as he walked away, suddenly Michael wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as they walked into the kitchen.

“I’ll leave the teenage drama for later. Rather help you with supper…” he kissed the side of Alex’s neck. Buffy was lying by the back door; her head came up to watch as the two men stood side by side. Michael preparing the steaks as Alex chopped the potatoes for the BBQ.

XXXX

“Michael,” Max knocked on the flimsy steel door that led into the covered garage. He could hear voices coming from the back of the garage. Slowly walking into the shaded garage. Instantly feeling cooler as he steps inside, he followed the voices. 

“Oh dude.” Michael’s voice suddenly spoke with a chuckle. “You dumb, dumb man.”

“Michael,” Max walked around Michael’s truck. He stops dead to see Michael leaning back on one of the patio chairs. His feet resting on the work bench in front of him as he   
watched the TV in front of him.

“Oh…blondie is so going to kick your green leather covered ass.”

“Michael,” the man jumped in his chair. Almost tipping over in the chair.

“Jesus…Max. You scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to come check up on you.” Max stepped forward as he leaned on the side of the truck. “What are you watching?”

“Arrow,” Michael looked from the screen to Max. “It’s a Superhero show on the CW. It’s actually pretty good, kinda of violent but good.”

Max dragged over another chair and takes a seat beside him. “What’s going on in the show?”

“Well, they had to go to Russia to bail out the big black dude’s wife. The Oliver dude just slept with the girl that’s his co-CEO. But the cute blond tech girl caught the raven-  
haired woman coming out of the hotel room. Which by the way, Oliver is in love with blond and is too chickenshit to admit it!”

“Olicity,” Max blurted out.

“What?”

“Olicity, it’s their ship name.” Max smiled. “Liz and Alex were talking about this show. I overheard them one morning when I got breakfast at Crashdown one morning.”

“Gotcha…they took Oliver and Felicity then mashed their names together.”

“Something like that,” the two men sat and watched the rest of the episode play out. Both wincing when Felicity said what happens in Russia, stays in Russia. 

“Malex,”

“What?”

“Malex, it’s Alex and mine’s ship name.”

Max leaned back and laughed, “Of course you would figure out your ship name. Adorable!”

“Shut up,” Michael pulled out two beers from the cooler beside his chair, tipping it towards Max. “You wanna stick around to watch another one?”

“Sure, but shouldn’t you be working?” Michael shrugged as the next episode started. Popping the tops off the bottles as the two of them sat and watched the small TV. For the next few weeks, the two of them would get together and bond. Picking out a time, once a week they would get together and watch Arrow. Slowly building their friendship back up.

XXXX

Isabel burst into the secluded cabin, not even knocking before she entered. Alex jumped in his place as he was sitting on the couch, while Buffy stood up tall and started to barking as she was trying to guard Alex.

“What the hell?” Alex winced as he moved quickly and banged his stump on the coffee table. “Isabel…”

“Oh shit…sorry, but not really sorry.” Isabel turned to look from him to the TV that he was watching. “Oh my god, are you watching Riverdale?” Rounding the coffee table as she collapsed beside Buffy. The dog giving her a look as she had to move to accommodate the new person on the couch. “What season are you on?” she asked as patted Buffy’s head.

“I just started the first season,” Alex adjusted Buffy to make the two of them more comfortable. Buffy laid her head on his thigh as she huffed. Petting the dog’s head as he looked over at Isabel. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I totally forgot why I was here. Riverdale is my guilty pleasure; I lose my train of thought when this show is on.”

“So…you want to stay and watch?”

“Please, I’ll even get up and make us mimosas and popcorn later. We could bond and make a day of it.” 

Four hours later, Alex and Isabel were still lounging on the couch watching the TV when the door flew open again. This time, it was Michael walking through the door. His eyebrow cocked as he saw the two of them laying on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn between them. 

‘What the fuck are you two watching?’

“Alex,” Michael looked down at his boyfriend and his sister. “What is going on here?”

“Hey, Is and I are just watching Riverdale.”

“Okay…” narrowing his eyes at Isabel.

“Well…hello Michael, it’s so nice to see you.” Isabel said as she took her feet off the coffee table.

“Is, nice to see you. What brings you out here and spending time with my man?”

She giggled, “I did come here for something, but I saw he was watching this and totally forgot why I came here. Four episodes later…”

“So…Riverdale,” Michael looked at the screen. “Isn’t that like Archie comics.”

“With a lot more sex and abs!” Alex comment as he stands up, grabbing his crutch as he makes his way over to Michael. Giving him a kiss before making his way into the kitchen.

“Abs?” Michael looks at Isabel.

“Lots of them.” Smiling as she gets up. Alex walks back into the living room with a glass of water. “I should get going, Alex this was a blast. I’m so glad you guys got your shit together. He’s a keeper.” Patting both men on the cheek.

Michael rolled his eyes as Isabel picked up her bag just as Alex was coming back into the room.

“Oh, you don’t have to go. You could stay for supper.” Alex suggested as he looked the blond.

“Yeah, maybe next time. Your man is home. But how about you come to mine tomorrow, we continue our binge. I’ll supply the snacks and wine.” Isabel smiled.

Alex quickly looked at Michael, all the curly-haired man did was smile. “Sure, I would love too! But I insist I’ll bring the drinks.”

“Sure!” Isabel giving Alex and Michael one last kiss on both their cheeks. Floating out the door and straight to her car. Michael looked over at his boyfriend.

“Bonding with Isabel, should I be worried?” Michael asked as he walks over and wraps his arms around Alex.

“No, I don’t think you have to be!” Alex moved a curl out of his eyes. “I would rather spend time with her then anyone in my family. She’s pretty cool, talks a lot during the show. But fun…”

“Well…as long as you aren’t drooling over abs.”

“Your abs are they only ones I’ll drool over.” Alex kissed Michael. Twisting them around as he started walking him back towards their bedroom. They quickly stripped out of their clothes as they moved. Alex pushed Michael when they reached the bed, Alex’s lips kissed down his chest. Nipping the skin along as he hears Michael moan, quickly coming up to take Michael’s mouth passionately.

Throughout the next few weeks, every time Alex and Isabel would get together to watch Riverdale. As soon as he would see Michael, Alex would jump the man. Those days, he didn’t mind Alex hanging out with Isabel and watching guys with abs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include Pretty Little Liars...I loved Tyler in PLL!!


	11. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael starts to get presents left for him. Trying to figure out who is leaving them, someone wants to show him that they care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a cute little one-shot...Enjoy.

Michael pulls into the junkyard, feeling the warm breeze coming in his window. Today has way to long for his liking. Everyone in Roswell decided to have issues with their vehicles today. He was exhausted, all he wanted was take a shower and have a good beer with a hit of acetone. Parking the truck in it’s usual spot underneath the lip of the covered garage. He got out, stretching his back out before making his way across the gravel lot.

Adjusting his cowboy hat as he walks towards his Airstream, his eyes suddenly dart to one of the chairs sitting by the firepit. Something blue was sitting on the folding chair closest to the front door of the trailer. Changing his course as he walks towards the chair. Michael’s eyebrow cocks as he gets closer to the chair.

Standing in front of the chair, he reached down and picked up the small cooler. Opening the lid, there was a six pack of beer with two cold packs on either side inside of the brand-new cooler. He was surprised, whoever dropped this off has good taste in beer. There was a folded white piece of paper tucked in between two bottles. Picking up the paper, he read:

> Hope your day was good, relax  
>  and have a beer or two…  
>  Yours Always…  
> 

“What the hell?” Michael looked around, knowing that the lot was empty. ‘Who dropped this off?’ he thought. Dropping the lid, placing the cooler back on the empty seat. He decided to make his way inside and have a shower. His mind not wandering far as he was trying to figure out why or who would drop off a cooler full of beer.

After his shower, Michael pulls on a pair of semi-clean jeans and clean blue t-shirt. Making his way outside, he started a fire. sitting in his trusty lawn chair. His eyes kept staring at the cooler sitting in the chair beside him. Going through the list of people that actually liked him enough to do this nice gesture. 

Rolling his shoulders, moving his head back and forth as he cracked his neck. “Fuck it,” he reached across and opened up the lid. Pulling out a beer, he cracked the top off on the side of the chair. Reaching into the cooler again, pulling out the note that was inside. He twisted it around in his hand, rereading the note a few times. He couldn’t even figure out who wrote it because it was printed from a computer. 

XXXX

A couple of days later, Michael was coming back from Max’s place after their latest ‘Alien’ meeting. The whole meeting was awkward, trying his hardest not to look across the room at Alex. He was dressed in fatigues again, making Michael’s heart race. He still wasn’t used to him in his uniform but he’s always looks damn good in it. They were tracking a lead on one of the aliens that could be connected to the ’47 crash. Someone that knew his mother.

Getting out of his truck after pulling into the junkyard. Walking quickly towards his front door, he dragged his hand through his messy hair as he steps up to his front door. Wrapping his hand around the handle, seeing something shiny swing from the door handle.

He stopped dead as he takes it in his hands, it was a sliver alien spaceship. The same ones that are hanging in the Alien museum. Michael’s eyebrow went up as he took the keychain off the handle. Twisting the rounded keychain in his fingers. Not seeing a note this time, he shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the keychain and made his way inside his Airstream.

The next day, Michael was twisting his keys around his fingers as he walked into the Crashdown. Not paying attention as he walked through the doors, he accidently walked into someone. “Shit”, he mumbled as his truck keys fell to the floor. “Shit, sorry!” Michael looked up and stilled. Alex was standing in front of him.

“Hey, Guerin!” Alex said as he gave him a smile as he looked down and saw the keys laying on the floor. He bent down to pick up the keys off the floor. “These yours?” twisting his new keychain in his delicate fingers.

Michael smiled as he looked at the flying spaceship. “Umm, yeah. Thanks…” slowly grabbing the keys out of Alex’s hand. Their fingers brush against each other. Michael’s head snapped up and he looked Alex straight into his eyes.

“The keychain is a little on the nose, isn’t it?”

“It was a gift…” Smiling wider this time.

“Oh, from who?”

“I honestly don’t know, but it a nice gift of whoever did give it to me. Brings back a good memory or two.” A sudden spark ignites between them. Alex was just about to say something.

“Hey Mikey,” Liz walks over, breaking the moment between the two men.

“I’ll see you later, Guerin.” Alex quickly disappeared through the front doors. Michael turned and looked as Alex was walking away from the doors. Palming the keychain, his hand snapped back to look at Liz. She just smiled up at him as he felt her pat his arm.

XXXX

Michael wiped the sweat from his brow, huffing loudly as he twists the last screw on busted video projector at the drive-in. It was another one of Isabel’s movie night fundraisers. she called him in a panic because the projector broke down again.

“You almost done?” Isabel’s asked as he heard her boots walking up behind him.

“Yeah,” he flips the switch and the machine comes to life.

“Thank you, Michael!”

“No problem, Is.” Throwing his tools into the toolbox that was on the ground beside him. “I’m going head out. Have a good night!” Making his way back to his truck, placing the box in the back. Going to open the driver door when he stops dead. Laying on his seat were four different coloured Calla Lilies. They were tied together with a dark guitar string plus a note laying on top of flowers. Michael looked around, the only person he saw in his eyeline was Alex as he sat on his tailgate.

Looking down at the flowers again, reaching in and grabbing the flowers. He unfolded the note to see a message in the same print as the first note.

>   
>  Orange is for joy, growth and change  
>  Blue is for refined beauty of the person receiving the flower.  
>  Purple is for royalty and strength.  
>  And the deep red means passion and intensity.  
>  This is what I see in you everyday since I met you!  
> 

Michael looked up again, blinking away the tear in his eye. His eyes landed on Alex again. This time Alex gave him a small smile and a nod before he turned back to talk to Kyle. Michael picked up the flowers and brought them to his nose. Whoever was doing this, leaving these gifts. They knew him and knew him well. Getting into his truck, he lightly placed the flowers on the seat beside him. He really needs to find out who is leaving these gifts for him.

XXXX

The next day, Michael opened his eyes as they land on the flowers that were sitting on the edge of the counter across from his bed. A small smile appeared on his face as he still is wondering who’s leaving these gifts for him. He was just about to reach across to touch across to touch one of the petals.

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door, making him retract his hand. Sliding his legs off the bed, sitting up. “It’s open.” He yelled as he dragged his hand through his unruly bed.

The door opened, bright sunlight shone on the far wall as Liz and Kyle walked in. He groaned, “Morning Mikey.” Liz smiled at him.

“Oh god, what are you two doing here?” Michael groaned as he grabbed a shirt that was sitting beside the flowers.

“We came to get you for breakfast,” Liz answered as she leaned against the table.

“Actually, Liz is taking you for breakfast, not me. I’m meeting Alex at the Crashdown, she’s just giving me a ride.”

Michael’s head perked up when Alex’s name was mentioned, “Alright, give me a minute. Geez…”

Kyle was turning around and about to step on to the stairs when he noticed the flowers on the counter, “Where are the flowers from? Taking them to Maria later, I presume!”

Michael eyes snapped up and narrowed his eyes towards the doctor, “Actually…dick. I found them laying on my seat when I was at the drive in yesterday. I was helping Is with the projector and when I was leaving, they were on the front seat.”

Liz’s eyes soften as she steps forward to small them. “Mmm, I loved Calla Lilies. These colours are so deep and vibrant.” Picking up the note that was laying beside them. Smiling as she read:  
**Orange is for joy, growth and change  
Blue is for refined beauty of the person receiving the flower.  
Purple is for royalty and strength.  
The deep red means passion and intensity.  
These are what I see in you everyday since I met you! **

“Wow, that’s really romantic. You really have no clue who gave them to you?”

“None, I’ve been getting little gifts for the past few weeks. This is only the second note I’ve gotten from whoever is leaving them for me.”

“You have secret admirer, how adorable.” Kyle sneered.

“Come on,” Liz gave Kyle a look. “It’s sweet, I hope you find out who the person is.” She looked over at Kyle. “You know who would love these flowers?”

Michael was to busy finding his wallet when he heard Liz talking. His head suddenly snaps when she mentions Alex’s name.

“Why would Alex like them?” he asked. Looking over at Kyle, seeing the slight smug look on his tanned face.

“Calla Lilies are his favourite flower.” He answered. 

Michael’s heart suddenly jumped. Michael looked at Liz, dipping her head as she had a big smile on her face. “Now come on, I’m starving.” Changing the subject as she went to push Kyle out of the trailer door. 

Taking one last look at his flowers. He filed away that information about Alex’s favourite flower in his mind. But the only thing he’s concentrating on right now was to find out who this admirer was.

XXXX

It’s been almost two weeks since he received the beautiful flowers. Travelling down the gravel road as he was coming back from Isabel’s. Pulling into the Junkyard. Noticing a medium size box sitting on his metal steps. Slamming his truck into park.

Shoving his cowboy hat on his head as he got out. He slowly made his way up to the Airstream steps. The rectangle box made him stop at the edge of the stairs. Looking  
around the yard, there was nothing else out of place. Turning back to focus on the box.

“What the…” he lifted the box. It was light, as he went to open the loosely closed top. Reaching in, Michael pulled out a fluffy stuffed bear wearing a black cowboy hair that matched his perfectly. 

Tossing the empty box to the side, he held the bear to get a good look at the bear. The fur was a honey brown and the eyes were the same colour as his. A folded piece of paper was in the brim of the cowboy hat. Unfolding the paper”

>   
>  I couldn’t resist getting this bear, between the honey eyes like yours and  
>  the black cowboy hat that I love to see on you.  
> 

For some reason, Michael brought the bear up to his nose and inhaled. He knows this scent; he closed his eyes to think of where he knows this scent from.

“I don’t know if I should be creeped out or ecstatic that someone cares this much about me.” Michael spoke to himself as he opens the Airstream door. Carrying the bear in his arm as he walked in. Deciding to take a shower, he placed the bear on his messy bed.

After his shower, pulling on a clean pair of jeans. He picked up a t-shirt to smell if it was clean enough to wear. Nodding to himself as he tossed it over his head. He decided to head to the bunker for a couple of hours. Swiping the bear off the bed and walking out of his trailer. He placed the bear against the back window of his bench seat. Smiling as pulled out of the yard and drove towards the abandoned base. When he pulled in, he could see Liz and Alex talking against his military Humvee. Pulling beside where they were standing, they both look towards the truck but Alex was that gave him a smile as he turned off his truck.

“Hey Mikey,” Liz smiled as she moved over to the open window. “Aww. What a cute bear! Does he have the exact same hat as you?” She flicked the front of his cowboy hat.

“The admirer left it on my Airstream’s stairs when I came back to shower. Thought it would look good in the truck.” He smiled as he looked at over at Alex.

“Aww,” Liz turned to look at Alex. Suddenly seeing something in his eye as he looks at Michael. Tilting her head as she watched the two of them. 

Michael got out of the truck to make his way over to the two of them. “What, no comment, Alex?”

“It’s a cute gift. Didn’t know you had an admirer…very high school.” A smirk appeared on his face. “Anyways…I need to go and meet Kyle. I’ll see you two later.” Walking around his Humvee, but before he got in. He looked over at Michael one more time.

Michael smiled, “Maybe some high school things aren’t that bad…”

“Jesus…” Liz mumbled as she rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah…Maybe!” Alex nodded. Getting in, he turned the Humvee on and quickly backed out. Michael stood in place as he watched Alex disappear.

“I feel like I need a shower after what I just saw,” Liz spoke as she watched Michael starring at the horizon. “Good Lord…the tension…pff.” Making an explosion sign with her hands. 

“Shut up, Ortecho!”

Sticking out her tongue, she tapped his chest before heading up the stairs in to head into the building. Michael looked towards the horizon again. Then glancing to the cowboy bear in the window. Smiling as he took a deep breath before following Liz into the building.

XXXX

Walking out of the Crashdown, Maria beside me talking about her mom. Getting hit in the shoulder as he was waiting by the counter as he was picking up lunch for himself. He needed to head back to the Junkyard but he needed food first before heading back to the Junkyard. Telling him about how good Mimi’s been in the last week. 

“What’s that?” Maria pointed at the package sitting on his seat. Making a face at Maria as he followed her finger.

Michael tilted his head as he looked through the window to see the package sitting behind his steering wheel. “I don’t know…” Resting the takeout bag in the hood of his truck. Reaching into the open window, he grabbed the bag. Looking into the bag and saw the different boxes of candies and chocolates, all his favourites.

“What is it?” Maria asked as she reached over to tip the bag to see inside. “Oh…”

“It’s all my favourites,” Michael was flabbergasted as he started taking out the boxes and bags. There are only a few people on this planet that would know this about him. Whoever this is, knows him really well.

“There’s a note,” Maria pointed to the paper wound up and tied with guitar string. She was about to reached in to grab, but her hand got slapped away. She gave him a narrowed look as he reached into grab the paper. Opening the folded paper,

>   
>  I think it’s time I show you who I am…  
>  be at the drive in at 8pm.  
>  *Bring the snacks! *  
> 

“Well, well…looks like you finally going to see who this person that’s been stalking you is.”

“Yeah…I guess,” he reread the note again as he rubs the string in his fingers. ‘The drive in, why so public’ he thought. “I need to get back to the junkyard. Seea Deluca.” He didn’t even wait for her to say anything before he grabbed his food and tossed it on the seat beside him as he got into his truck to take off.

Taking a deep breath as it as he pulled up to the Drive-in entrance, 5 minutes to 8pm. The gate was opened, but most of the lights were off. Driving through and pulled into  
the middle of the empty lot. Shutting off his engine, he grabbed the bag to get out. Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone around. He adjusted his cowboy hat as he walked around to his tailgate and pulled it down to sit. He waited…

Hearing gravel crunching behind him, Michael stilled as suddenly a familiar voice spoke. “The last time we were here together, it didn’t go very well. Did it?”

Michael turned to see Alex walking towards him, “Alex…what?”

Alex smiled, looking up at Michael as he stopped beside the tailgate. “I always regretted the way that night ended. The way my father got in my head again, making me doubt my…well everything like he always did.”

“All of this, all the gifts…were you?”

“I wanted to show you that I know you, Michael. I’ve loved you for over a decade and I want to love for a lot more. If you will let me…”

Michael stood up and stood in from of the love of his life. “You are such a dumbass, Alex Manes. Your cheesy, romantic and…” he surged forward and took his lips as they wrapped around each other. Kissing deeply for a few seconds before their foreheads rested on each other’s. It was like suddenly they felt that they could breath again.

Suddenly the projection popped on the large screen, he looked at the screen and back at Alex. Giving him a look of confusion.

“I was hoping this could be our first date, then maybe after the movie we go have a late-night milkshake at the Crashdown.” Reaching up and stroking the side of Michael’s cheek.

Michael nodded as he entangled his hand around Alex’s as he guided him over to the tailgate. “Did you bring the snacks?” Alex asked as he hopped up to sit.

“Of course, plus…” Michael leaned back and to drag the cooler that he now knows Alex gave him over between them. “I brought some drinks, if no one showed up…I would have sat here and got drunk.”

Alex laughed as he took the beer out of Michael’s hands. The movie popped up on the screen. “Alex, really…Men in Black!”


	12. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has a vision and it was something she wasn't prepared to see...now she's questioning everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't what's going to happen but I thought it would write a fic about Maria having a vision about Malex, which leads her to confessing to something that she didn't want to let out.

The Wild Pony was busy tonight, Maria was finally wiping down one end of the bar after a large rush. Looking over, seeing Max at the other end making heart eyes at Liz as she sat and nursed her sangria. This was first time in a long while there hasn’t been any bad alien business. Maria was glad for that.

She’s been trying to build her powers over the last couple weeks. But she’s keeping it on the downlow because she didn’t want Michael or Liz to know. Lifting her head up and noticed that Michael had walked in and was walking towards her. She smiled as he stepped up to the bar, leaning over to give her a quick and unpassionate kiss.

“Hi,” Michael said as he sat down on his usual stool. Pulling his hat off as he runs his hand through his unruly curls before placing it on the edge of the chair. Maria pulled out a beer and placed it in front of him. Giving her a sweet smile before he took a drink as she went back to serving customers. Needing to make her rounds around the bar to pick up the dirty glasses and empties.

Cleaning up the last table by the front door, she felt a cold draft on her feet. She looked towards the front door but no one came into the bar. But she looked over at her boyfriend as he stared at the front door. A somber look on his face as he looked at the door, like he was waiting for someone to walk in. Maria just shook her head as she carried the empties behind the bar.

The rest of the night went smoothly, the bar was got busy around 9. Maria was running around the floor making sure the empties were cleaned up. Max was holding his own behind the bar. Every time she come back and headed behind the bar; she would always bump into Michael’s hat that was hanging off the chair. 

Coming back from a large load of empty glasses and bottles on a tray she bumped into Michael’s stool again. But this time his hat fell on the ground, Michael didn’t even notice as he was 6 glasses deep into whiskey to match his pissy mood. Putting the tray on the bar, she bent over to pick up his hat. Her hand gripped around the brim of the hat, suddenly her vision blurred and she wasn’t at the Pony anymore.

Her eyes popped opened and she was in a dark room. The only light was in an open corner of a window that the moon light was shining in. A loud grown came from behind her, she snapped her head towards the floor. Covering her mouth with her hand.

“Alex!” Maria looked surprised as she saw his eyes snap up to a loud noise coming from the other side of the door. Watching as he shimmied into the light, his face bloody and bruised. It was shocking to see what he looked like, she looked around for any clues of where he was. 

The thumping became louder from the other side of the door, her eyes snapped to Alex as he mumbled under her breath. “Don’t be Michael, don’t be Michael!” he repeated himself.

Suddenly the door burst open with force as Michael ran through the door. “Alex, oh god!” Michael ran up to him. “Alex…sweetheart…are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t have come for me…” Alex whispered out.

“Of course, I’d come for you.” Michael voice faltered. “I’ll always come for you, Alex!”

“Don’t say that…” Seeing the tears rolling down Alex’s bloodied face.

Michael laid his hand on Alex’s cheek. “Oh baby.”

Suddenly Kyle and Max came though the door just as both men pulled apart. Maria watched Michael as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Alex as Kyle checked him over. The love in his eyes as Michael was finally breathing normally as Kyle turned and told the other two to get him out of there.

As Max and Michael gently picked up Alex and wrapped his arms around their necks. When Maria looked between her boyfriend and Alex, all she could hear was Michael repeating in Alex’s ear that he loves him.

Maria suddenly snapped back, her hands gripping the side of the bar as she steadies herself upright.

“Maria, hey…hey Maria.” Michael’s voice made her shake her head as she felt his hand on her back to help her. “Are you okay? Did you just have a vision?”

Focusing on the air around her, taking a deep breath as she looked at Michael as his hand squeezed on to her left shoulder. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Wiggling out his hold and taking a step back from him. “I’m fine, no vision. Only tired!” Looking at him, the look he has in his eyes as Michael looks at her isn’t the same as she saw in the vision. Shaking her head as she takes the glasses to the back. Leaning against the wall as the highlights of her vision play in her mind. The only thing that she can focus is Alex and Michael. The love between them…

“There is no future for us…” she choked out.

She banged her head against the wall, thinking about everything that has happened in the last few months. The awkward threesome, her making sure that Michael made the choice and picked her. Shaking her head, she was so dumb to think that she could have all of Michael. Which in truth she never at him at all.

“Maria, are you sure you’re okay?” Michael voice made her look up. He had a concerned look in his eye as he walked up to her. Both hands landed on her shoulders as she looks up at him.

Shrugging his hands off her shoulders, “Don’t…I’m fine!” Making her way around him and back out to the front of the bar. She couldn’t even be in the same room as him right now. 

She tried to get the flashes out of her head for the rest of the night but it was harder than she thought. The loving embrace that Michael and Alex had as he was comforting him before the other two men showed up. Their words repeating in her head as she served customers and clean up after them.

The bar was finally closed, Michael decided to stay and help her clean-up. Surprising he sobered up to help her clean up. Knowing that they needed to talk. When the last of the chores were done, Michael took a seat on his stool and looked up at her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s really going on?” Michael leaned on top of the bar. He watched her as she stilled while she was wiping down the back counter.

“What are we doing?” Maria turned to look at her boyfriend. His eyes widen in surprise.

“We’re together, having a good time. Enjoying life.”

“Do you love me?” The question was simple, it might have been rushed given how long they have been together. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them.

“Maria…”

“DO YOU LOVE ME?” she asked louder.

“Maria…I…” he looked at her with a look. A look of guilt crossed his face as he looked at her. She could see that she wasn’t going to like the next thing that was coming out of his mouth.

“You know, Michael. This was supposed to work out, you picked me…I gave you the option to pick between us…and you picked me!”

“What? What does that mean, gave me the option?”

“You really think I would have won if I didn’t push you to actually pick me...I should have known when it comes down to it. It’s always going to be Alex, no matter what. I’m just your bed warmer until both of you were ready to be with each other.”

“WOW…I can’t believe you manipulated me in to choosing you. After everything I’ve told you about my trust issues. You pull this…fine you want the truth. I will always love Alex; till the day I die. But our past is complicated and I wanted something easy. I didn’t want to crash landing anymore, but Alex he’s always going to have a place in my heart. I loved…love him okay.” He raised his voice. “Is that what you wanted to know, there it’s on the damn table!”

“You’re an asshole!”

Before anything else is said the door suddenly fly open, Kyle and Liz come running in. “Michael…Alex’s missing!”

Michael’s anger drained out of his body as scared take over. Before anyone could say anything else, Michael ran out of the bar and headed to Alex’s house. He was going to get him back if it takes everything in him to do it.


End file.
